


Temporary Accommodation

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [20]
Category: Hotel Babylon, Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Challenge: Alphabet Soup, Community: femslash100, Crossover, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To lie back and feel the trickle of champagne slide across your skin… this is something you never imagined.  (Originally posted 6 July 2007.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Accommodation

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Soup challenge: T is for Trickle.

It's pure decadence, the sort of thing you can do when your girlfriend works for a swanky hotel and somehow manages to swing a room and a couple bottles of champagne. She's put waterproofing beneath the sheets, because she's the one who has to clean the room when you're done, but to lie back and feel the trickle of champagne slide across your skin... this is something you never imagined.

And then Jackie's tongue follows the path of the alcohol.

She drips the champagne on your skin, then licks it up. She follows the drips down between your breasts, and she looks into your eyes and smiles.

'God, Emily,' she breathes, and you feel it on your skin, and shiver. And you shiver because she only knows a legend, and you want her to know all of you. Physically – she follows the champagne trails down lower, until the champagne and her tongue dip between your thighs – she knows every crevice and every sensitivity.

She knows how to spoil you: what will make you gasp and writhe. But she doesn't know who you really are, and one day you'll disappear, fade away from her life, like the effervescence in the glass of champagne. Everything dies someday.


End file.
